


Shopping

by GreenCD



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cherri has only ever dated dicks, F/M, Fluff, Pentious is a gentleman, Romance, Sweet, slight angel x husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCD/pseuds/GreenCD
Summary: Cherri takes Pentious shopping with her and expects the typical uninterested boyfriend type, but is wholly surprised when Pentious proves her wrong.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 286





	Shopping

“Ay old man I’m bored.” Cherri said, breaking the long extended silence between the two. Pentious stopped fiddling with the gun in front of him, sparks ceasing as he lifted his goggles up and glanced down at the woman next to him. She had barged into his zeppelin an hour ago demanding he shower her with attention. Noticing how he was wholly entranced by the new weapon he was building, the cyclops decided it best to not interrupt for once. Instead of throwing herself into his lap and kissing his face until he paid attention to her, Cherri sat next to the snake demon and settled with watching him work. Sharp claws reached up and pulled the hat off of Pentious’ head, with only the hat acknowledging any change. The hat glared at her and she laughed lightly, patting it on the top, before setting the hat on her own head and turning her attention back to Pentious and his work.

Pentious hissed and grabbed the hat from her head and placing it back onto his own. “You ssaid that earlier too.” He said, turning back to his work. Cherri huffed as a pout settled onto her face, her eye narrowing slightly.

“Sorry if watching you tinker isn’t the most exciting thing in all Hell.” She mumbled, wrapping her arms around one of his. “C’mon Penti-Baby. You’ve been here all day and I wanna go somewhere.” A blush danced across his scales at the nickname and Cherri smirked. Pentious had always been so easy to fluster and he was easier to convince when he was embarrassed. He felt a tug on his shoulder and looked down as Cherri lifted his arm and ducked under to slide her body into his lap. She twisted slightly until she was facing him before letting his arm go and latching her hands securely around his neck. 

Pentious could feel his whole face go red as Cherri smiled up at him. Her singular x-shaped pupil staring right into his eyes before she leaned up and kissed him sweetly. His hood flared a little and they both knew the fight was over. Sitting back Pentious sighed loudly and Cherri’s smirk only grew wider. “Oh, don’t be such a drama queen Old Man.” She teased, kissing him again.

—————

Cherri was frozen as she watched her boyfriend excitedly look through the racks of clothing in the boutique. She had dragged him to the more modern part of the pentagram-in the North-to a boutique that she and Angel normally went to. It had a healthy mix of clothing styles from formal dresses to lingerie. Upon entering the store, Cherri had expected the snake demon to act like a normal boyfriend would; bored, uninterested, and whiny. What she hadn’t expected was how opposite of that Pentious actually was.

“You look posssitively gorgeouss my sweet Cherri-Blossom." Her boyfriend hissed from where he was leaning against the wall next to the changing rooms. She had stepped out of the stall and Cherri felt a blush adorn her cheeks, willing herself to believe it was from the embarrassing nickname. She took a few steps away from the door and stood in front of a full length mirror at the end of the changing room hallway. The dress was a little too loose for her taste, but the tye-dye like mix of white and pink matched her aesthetic all too well.

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled, pulling the dress down slightly. "You really gotta stop with all those pet names."

Pentious allowed a smirk to cross his face as Cherri messed her hair in the mirror. He slithered over to the cyclops and snaked his arms around her waist."Cherri-Bear." He lovingly sighed as Cherri's eye widened. She stopped combing her fingers through the edges of her hair and turned her head to the side to look back at the snake.

"Don't." Cherri mumbled, her cheeks slowly coming ablaze. She crossed her arms as a pout appeared on her lips, silently begging Pentious to stop making her so flustered all the time.

"Don't what Cherri-Pie?" Pentious innocently asked, fluttering his eyes up at her. "Tell my partner how radiant she lookss when wearing a cute little pink dresssss."

Cherri groaned loudly, letting herself fall back into his broad chest with a huff. "We get it old man. You’re an embarrassing sap. Can you stop now?” She grumbled, a gentle smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. Pentious smiled right back as he leaned down to gently kiss her neck. His scaly lips were cold on Cherri's heated skin, tickling her and causing a loud, snorting laugh to escape her throat.

The pair was beginning to attract the attention of everyone in the store as Cherri’s laughter grew louder. Pentious' kisses had moved to her shoulder and he continuously showered his girlfriend with little praises between each peck; Cherri's face lighting up more with each word. After a few moments, one of the workers cleared her throat loudly behind them, glaring until the two had separated. Pentious coughed into his fist before grabbing a jumble of clothes he had set aside. “Try thisss on.”

Cherri smiled up at him and took the clothes from his hand, stepping her way back into the changing room. She eased the dress down her hips and kicked the garment against the wall before turning towards the outfit Pentious had given her. The pants were the first thing Cherri had pulled on and she found that the style was quite similar to her own. Dark gray leggings cut up along the sides before being tied into small bows up the fabric. They were also tight enough to show off her best assets, and the same could be said for the shirt. Cropped with freckled shoulders exposed and a prominent boob window, the pink shirt gripped her smooth skin in a soft, cotton embrace. Cherri gave herself a quick turn, taking a few moments to appreciate the clothes from every angle. ‘It’s comfortable’, Cherri thought to herself as she stared into the mirror one last time, before stepping back out of the changing stall.

“I’m surprised you picked this out Pen. These clothes are really slutty.” Cherri purred, winking at her boyfriend.

Pentious blushed light and rubbed the back of his hood. “While it’ss not the 19th century clothing I am used to, I feel like it is more your ssstyle.”

“You saying I’m not good enough for 1800’s puffy shoulder nightgowns?” Cherri joked.

“N-no. On the contrary, darling, you’re quite perfect.” Pentious said, grabbing her hand and kissing the knuckle lightly. “Ssso very perfect.” The snake demon turned and continued to look through the clothes while Cherri stood there quietly, her smile fading away.

—————

Angel glanced over at Cherri as the cyclops stared down into her drink. The duo sat at the hotel bar after Cherri had barged into the establishment demanding Angel talk to her. Her face was a massive flurry of emotions as Angel led her over to the bar, winking at Husk to ask for a drink. Then Cherri went silent. He raised an eyebrow and downed the rest of his drink before turning his body to face her. “Alright Sugar Tits. Spill.”

“He’s so weird.” Cherri mumbled, tracing a finger along the rim of her glass. Angel chuckled and rolled his eyes, knowing immediately who she was talking about.

“What kind of embarrassing shit did he do now?” Angel joked, smiling as Husk slid him another glass. His smile quickly fell when he heard a soft sniffle from beside him and turned to see Cherri aggressively wiping at her eye. His confusion quickly turned to anger as he gripped Cherri’s shoulder with one of his four hands. “Cherri what happened? Did he hurt you or something, cause you know I’m always here to help take him down.”

Cherri quickly shook her head and sniffed again. “I’ve j-just never been..” She trailed off, finally grabbing her glass and downing the drink. “I mean why is he always so sweet and cute. One little shopping trip and he’s got to show off how great he is or something by complimenting everything I wear and saying I’m perfect and shit like that. And I swear to you Angel it wasn’t an act cause that snake bitch can’t act for shit and he was so ridiculously excited about the whole damn thing. He’s just always got to be a gentleman and kiss my hand or randomly make me blush and it’s just so embarrassing.”

Angel blinked down at his girl buddy for a second before realizing she was done ranting. “So...you’re upset because you took him shopping and instead of being a shitty boyfriend he actually, like, complimented you and stuff?” Cherri shrugged and Angel’s face visibly softened. “Cara we both know you’ve dated a bunch of asses in the past. I think you’re having trouble accepting the fact that someone actually treats ya right. Like, do you even know how to date someone who isn’t a total dick?”

Cherri glanced up at Angel, her eye glassy and lips drawn in a tight line as she shook her head no. “He’s just so nice Angie.” she sobbed.

“I know, babe. I know.” Angel hummed, pulling Cherri into a hug; letting the cyclops cry all her confusing romantic feelings out into his suit. They sat together for a while with Angel running his hands along his girl buddy’s back for comfort. Finally, the shaking stopped and Cherri slowly pulled out of his grip, rubbing at her eye. “That all you needed toots?” 

Cherri shook her head no and punched Angel in the shoulder. “This hotel is keeping you away from me too much. We need to hang out more.” 

Angel shrugged. “What can I say babe. I’m a clean demon now. Following all the rules. Partying is not for the likes of me anymore.” Angel joked, dramatically flailing his arms around. Cherri rolled her eyes and gave her friend a wide smile.

“Whatever Angie. You owe me hangouts and you know it.” Cherri gave him a small wave as she made her way to the exit.

“You know where to find me babe.” Angel called after her. “I’m literally not allowed to leave half the time.”

The front door of the hotel shut and Angel sighed, watching where his friend just was. The sound of liquid being poured brought his attention back to the bar where Husk poured him another drink. He smiled, flashing a golden tooth and took a sip of the drink. “You know Charlie doesn’t actually keep you here right?” Husk asked, grabbing Cherri’s glass and filling it for himself.

“Yeah I know but I really do like it here. No stingy demons going crazy, no pimp to slap me around, and anywhere you are Husky is right where I wanna be.” Angel added a wink at the end while Husk rolled his eyes. 

“Drink your booze.”

—————

The zeppelin was dark when Cherri returned. Her one heeled boot clicked across the floor as she made her way through the ship, dodging a few of the egg minions that lay on the floor. One of them shifted and flicked their eyes up to Cherri. They gave her a smile before shuffling closer to the other next to them. She felt a brief moment of fondness for the weird minions Pentious always kept around. Admittedly they were kinda cute when they were all on the same side.

The cyclops reached Pentious’ door and gently eased it open. She stepped in and immediately slid off the boot to stop the clicking. Quietly, Cherri walked further into the room, tiptoeing towards the sleeping figure facing opposite to her. His hat sat on a bedside table where its’ eye blinked open and stared at her for a few seconds before closing again. Cherri eased her way onto the bed and slowly worked her body underneath the blankets.

She could hear Pentious’ steady breathing next to her as she settled down, closing her eyes and breathing out a long sigh. After a couple of moments she could feel the trace of a tail on a leg and she giggled lightly into her palm. Pentious shifted next to her, turning around completely so he was facing her and gently reached over to trail a hand along her hip. “I misssssed you.” He sleepily hissed out as she shuffled closer to him, moving more towards the headboard so Pentious was level with her chest. He hastily wrapped his arms around Cherri’s waist, pulling her towards him and planting light kisses over the red dots on her collarbone and shoulders. Cherri couldn’t stop her grin from growing as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She began to gently run her fingers along his collapsed hood as he sighed, tongue flicking out and tickling her skin lightly.

“I love you.” Cherri whispered after a moment of tender silence, receiving a tired hum from the snake still cradled to her chest. She let her smile relax as Pentious’ breathing evened back out when he drifted back to sleep. Cherri was soon to follow as the warmth from his body and his love slowly lulled her into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction in such a long time, but these are adorable together and I was so inspired by the headcanons from @hazbin-hotel-aesthetics-quotes and @bytemycupcakes on tumblr. Go show these blog all the love and support in the world, and I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm am so excited to write a bunch more stuff for this fandom.
> 
> *Cara is Italian for dear cause I love the Angel is Italian headcanon.


End file.
